


Remembering

by okelay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okelay/pseuds/okelay





	Remembering

"I REMEMBER!"Rickon shouted at him  
"every night, I say their names and I see their faces, and I talk to Osha about them...sometimes I see them in my dreams...I have to remember, I have to be brave, I'm a Stark of Winterfell, the last one, I can't forget, not ever!"  
He kept talking, not shouting anymore,just talking, almost sobbing  
"Osha promised, we'll get revenge one day, I'll grow up, I'll be strong,like Father, like Robb and then I can find the men who killed my family" he said, anger in his tone  
"I understand" said the strange man "I do,truly" he continued,looking at the boy's face "I feel the same way about my people"  
"did someone kill them too?"   
"someone did. and I went after them" the man told him  
"can you help me?" the boy asked, less hostile  
"get revenge? probably not. but I can take you away, help you...get ready maybe. would you like that?"  
rickon doubted "can Osha come? and Shaggy?"  
"of course"  
"then...maybe for a little while. I do have to hide you know?"  
"I do. I promise you'll be safe"  
"I don't believe you"  
he smiled   
"ok. I promise it'll be very dangerous. better?"  
"Yes. just don't lie. they all did. they said it would be ok, that they would come back but they never did"  
"Why don't we go find this friend of yours?"  
"Osha? yeah, ok.shaggy can find her"  
The wolf ran ahead of them, sniffing the air  
The man and the boy after him.  
the man wondering how to explain himself to this Osha who was likely to be ten times more paranoid than the boy


End file.
